1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term cord anchor block (1) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to anchor block (1) or merely block (1). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by bolts, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein concerning the connection of the handgrip strapping (310) and an anchor block (1) that a given strap end (311) is attached back upon the strapping (310) by stitching. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the elastic exercise cord (100) is emplaced within the cord anchor block (1). A connection in which two objects, although not attached, are separated only with considerable difficulty—such as the connection of a cord terminal stopper (101) proximate the hollowed end of an elastic exercise cord (100) is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe an object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, in a given instance, the cord connecting slot (18) may be said to comprise a straight slot (41), meaning that the connecting slot (18) is indeed a straight one (41). The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated in one instance herein that looping a strap end (311) back upon the loop formed and sewing it (311) in place comprises the means of attachment of strap (310) to block (1). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, that fastening arrangement, when present, will always be one means of attachment herein but the attachment means may include the looping and sewing in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure, composition or character of a given object or assembly. Thus, a strapped handgrip assembly (151) may be said to comprise, among other things, handgrip strapping (310), meaning that the structure of the handgrip assembly (151) is such as to have the strapping (310) as a feature of its structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the slotted exercise handgrip in the manner in which it is typically oriented with the emplaced exercise cord (100) hanging freely from it. Thus, the cord terminal stopper (101) rigidly emplaced within the exercise cord (100) proximate its (100) end is spoken of as being disposed proximate the top of the cord anchor block (1) and the remaining portion of the cord (100), as running from the bottom thereof (1).
The word multiply is not used herein as a verb, as often otherwise employed, but rather, as an adjective as when the words “doubly” or “triply” are expressed. Thus, it is stated that in some preferred embodiments, the cord anchoring block (1) is multiply slotted, meaning merely that more than one cord connecting slot (18) is present.
Many who engage in exercise prefer a system employing elastic cords (100) over one in which weights are disposed. Advantages include portability, noise reduction, storage convenience and the resistance gradient provided by the cord (100) itself. Shorter or longer ones (100) may be interchanged and operators (200) of differing exercise capabilities may substitute one (100) of lesser or greater elasticity to suit his (200) or her (200) respective needs.
It should be recognized, of course, that for decades, operators (200 have also engaged devices with a part of their body other than the hand. For example, the operator's (200) tension situs might be the arm, wrist, leg, foot, neck, head or even the fingers and thumb in appropriate cases. A traditional handgrip might, thus, have been fitted around one or both ankles for one or another of a number of familiar exercises.
In general, two sorts of handgrips have emerged a solid handgrip comprising enclosed loop, horseshoe or stirrup configuration (150) and a strapped handgrip assembly (151) in which handgrip strapping (310) is connected to the exercise cord (100) by one means or another.
Interface between cord (100) and handgrip, whether of the closed loop (150) or the strapped assembly (151) variety, ante, soon provided a challenge. Of course, knotting was always a possibility but provided interchangeability inconvenience. Elastic cording (100) which was tubular or hollow throughout its (100) length became commercially available and in a matter of time, it occurred to some that a hole could be provided within the handgrip or handgrip assembly (150, 151, respectively through which an elastic cord (100) could be extended and a cord terminal stopper (101) affixed within the hollow proximate the cord's (100) end.
Elastic cord (100) length has traditionally been accomplished in the following manner: Once the approximate length of the cord (100) is determined, that is—having been cut to approximately desired length—a stopper (101) of slightly greater width than that of the cord (100) is inserted within the hollow of the tubing. The stopper (101) is effectually pinched in place. The length of the exercise cord (100) may be more specifically or finely adjusted by sliding to stopper (101) either toward or away from the cord's (100) end. By reason of friction attending the cord's (100) elasticity, however, the stopper (101) is slid in that fashion, inserted or removed only with considerable difficulty.
Thus, it was soon observed that while the stoppers (101) were acceptably secured in place, cord (100) interchangeability was not practically feasible. The stopper (101) in such instances is extremely difficult to remove and reinstall in the substituting cord (100). The same is true of cord (100) connection to a door impingement assembly (313)—comprising an impingement strap (319) which at an end (311) has an enlargement such that when it (319) is impinged between the door and its frame to hold it (319) in place to secure an exercise cord (100) connected to the assembly (313), it (319) cannot be pulled out of place. Thus, if it were necessary to connect the cord (100) at one end to what is referred to herein as a representative handgrip (850) or to an ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) and at the other end to a door impingement assembly (313), twice the inconvenience would ordinarily be encountered. If a number of cords (100) were to be connected to any one of a number of representative handgrips (850) for simultaneous use, the task becomes even more difficult.
What is needed is some means by which the stoppered cord (100) can quickly and easily be disconnected from and connected to any representative handgrip (850), door impingement assembly (313) or any of a number of other operator (200) manipulators such as an ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) and the like.
Some of this seems to have begun in a modest way with U.S. Pat. No. 113,384 issued to Barnett, who devised a connection assembly for an elastic exercise band comprising a pin and loop arrangement ensconced in a hollow within the handles. Then, in U.S. Pat. No. 232,579 issued to Weeks, a complete exercise assembly was tethered to a wall with a combination of pulleys and interconnected cords, some elastic (106) and some inelastic between which connections were made by means of snap-hooks and rings. U.S. Pat. No. 652,617 issued to Hotz provided more sophisticated connection means actually a little more along the lines of current interest by permitting the emplacement of a number of simultaneously employed cords within separate sockets or bores accessible through connecting slots, retaining them in place with U-shaped impinging clips and then neatly housing in the entire assembly at the base of the handgrips. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,023 issued to Silberman, multiply employed cords were admirably also provided but this time, following Barnett's lead, loops were formed at the connecting end of the stretchable or elastic member so that a retaining pin could be passed through. An exercise assembly simultaneously employing several elastic cords (100) was also featured in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,617 issued to Rattray, Jr. which (100) depended for connection, however, upon a system of open hooks, snap-hooks and rings, perhaps reminiscent in that respect of the connectors used by Weeks.
In one way or another, all of the foregoing provided nuances in the field of exercise assemblies. Some featured connectors which presumed to be highly reliable while others focused upon connection convenience. It was only a matter of time, however, that some degree of dissatisfaction arose over elastic cord (100) interface with intermediate connection hardware. The thought that something might break loose and cause injury must not have been very far from the operator's (200) mind.
More recently, hollow elastic exercise cords (100) have become popular and handgrip connection and retention has been effected by means of stoppers (101) embedded within the ends thereof. Among others, these include U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 issued to Hinds, also the applicant herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp. The latter of the two features two sorts of connection. In the first, the hollow cord is inserted through the tunnel or bore of a solid handgrip and a plug is afterward forced within its (100) end. In the second, the tunnel or bore within a solid handgrip (150) is large enough to permit passage of the end of the cord (100) along with the stopper (101) inside and an impinging body is emplaced to prevent the end from being pulled back through. As at prior art, the latter of the two patents featured a bore not limited to the larger size, but instead relied upon improved impinging bodies for the assembly's novelty. That design required the more laborious removal and reinsertion of the stopper (101) for cord interchangeability. Effective cord (100) length, of course, could be readily changed in any of those. Yet, even the larger bore was not without its problems—loss or misplacement of the impinging body, for example. Although one model featured in the latter of the two patents permitted the impinging body to be tethered to any representative handgrip (850), an ideal connection arrangement remained to be devised.
A review of the prior art readily reveals that the needs and objectives which have arisen have not thus far been realistically met.